


Turf War

by Drangerwolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drangerwolf/pseuds/Drangerwolf
Summary: A bit of a ganster Avengers AU. Peter Parker gets abused by the school bully, Flash Tompson, and Peter doesn't want the Avengers to know. One day, when Peter is jumped, someone strange steps in to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you don't want to read about Spidy getting abused. Please comment, request, and check out any of my other works.

Peter's pov

"Hey, Parker. Move, you're in my way," a voice snapped. I turned to see Flash Thompson right behind me.

"S-sorry, Flash," I moved out of his way but he slammed me into the lockers. I can't fight him because of my secret of being Spider-Man. 

"That's the last straw. Meet me in the alleyway by 4th and 5th streets after school gets out. You're going to get it," Flash jabbed me in my stomach and stormed away. Ned was by my side once Flash walked away, looking worried.

"You alright, Peter?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I brushed him off. "Let's just get to class." 

We got into science class before the bell rang and the day slowly ticked by. Before I knew it, school got out and I grabbed my stuff from my locker. Ned walked up to me.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked. 

"Yes, Ned. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I closed my locker. 

"Alright, man. Call me if you need me," Ned walked off, muttering to himself. I walked out of the school and down to the alleyway by 4th and 5th streets. As soon as I walked into the alleyway, Flash was there, slamming me into the wall. He ripped my bag off, spilling all the contents, the proceeded to beat the crap out of me, snarling insults. All of the sudden, a voice interrupted.

"Hey, what's going on here?" the voice demanded. Flash turned towards the back of the alleyway, still holding me up and his fist in the air, waiting to strike me.

"You'll leave us be, if you know what's good for you, kid," Flash threaten. Then I saw someone walk out of the shadows of the back of the alleyway and I thought I saw the glint of a knife, when Flash was jerked away from me. I slid down the wall. I can't let either of them to know my secret. That would be bad. 

"Is that a threat?" the person came more into the light and I realized that the person was a girl that looked to be at least 16 years old, wearing a strange cloak and green camouflage clothes.

"You cut me. You're going to pay for that," Flash snarled, lunging for the girl, who just step sided him, held out her leg, and tripped him. Then she walked over to me and held out a hand.

"You okay?" She asked. I grasped her hand and she pulled me up.

"Why did you save me?" I turned the questions back on the girl. Flash got up then, growling. 

"Get back here, Parker. I'm not done with you or the girl," Flash lunged forward but got stopped by another cloaked guy, this time a dude. Flash struggled but the guy decked him and Flash landed on a pile of trash, unconscious. The dude shook his hand out.

"Thanks," the girl nodded to the dude who nodded back and he went to the front of the alleyway, stopping and crouching once he got there as if to keep an eye out. 

"We saved you because you needed it," the girl replied. "But are you okay? Where are you injured? Do he break anything?"

"I hurt all over," I replied. The girl called out to someone from the back of the alleyway.

"How many of you guysaguys are there?" I asked, confused. 

"You wouldn't believe us," the girl responded, waving her hand. Then another, younger girl came out of the shadows, carrying a kit. The girl holding me set me down as the younger girl came and say next to me.

"See what you can fix up on him. Then we'll go see the boss about the kid," the first girl instructed. The younger girl nodded and got straight to work. The dude at the mouth of the alleyway called back in a strange language that I didn't recognize. The first girl nodded and turned back to me. 

"Listen, kid. We have to go. If you need help or someone to talk, call this number and ask for the Zulu team. Please don't tell anyone about us," the first girl handed me a card with the symbol of black claw marks. Before I could thank them, the strange three kids disappeared in the back of the alleyway, dragging Flash behind them. Then I heard voices coming from the mouth of the alleyway and turned my head to see Mr. Stark coming into view, looking worried.

"Peter! Are you alright?" he rushed over to my side, checking me over and gently picked me up. "Guys, I found him." The other Avengers rushed over, speaking over each other.

"What happen?"

"Who did this?"

"If I meet the guy, I'm going to beat the crap out of them."

"Guys! Peter needs to get back to the tower and heal up," Mr. Stark interrupted them. All of them nodded in agreement and we went to the tower. Doc. Banner and Mr. Stark made sure that I was comfortable, after they stitched me up. Mr. Stark called Aunt May to tell her that I will be staying at the Avengers Tower for a while, which she agreed to. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about the three strange kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's pov

When I woke up, I saw people hovering over me, muttering to one another.

"Shouldn't he be waking up now?"

"Calm down, people. He'll wake up when he wants to."

"He doesn't look too good."

"Whoever did this to him, I'm going to torture them so slowly, they'll be begging for the sweet release of death."

"Jeez, Nat. Calm down on the death threats."

"I hate to agree with Legolas here but yeah, calm down on the death threats."

"Would you all calm down?" I asked, sitting up. Everyone stopped talking for a moment, then started asking me questions.

"Are you alright?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Do you need anything?"

"What happened?"

"Guys, shut up. Peter, do you remember what happened?" Mr. Stark asked me, gently.

"Uh..." I looked at everyone surrounding me. They got the idea and left, except for Mr. Stark.

"Go ahead, Peter. You know you can tell me," Mr. Stark reassured me, patting my shoulder, and I flinched at his touch, hoping he didn't noticed.

Natasha's pov

When we left the room, Clint and I went to the t.v. room, with everyone following us.

"Jarvis, bring up the feed in the room where Peter is," I ordered and Jarvis brought it up. We saw Tony try to talk with Peter and, when Tony places his hand on Peter's shoulder, I notice Peter's flinch. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Guys. We need to find this guy who did this and take care of him," Clint said and everyone grunted in agreement.

Peter's pov

"I got attacked but I didn't want them to know that I'm Spider-man, so I took the beating," I told Mr. Stark, who nodded.

"Alright, kid. Get some rest. We'll talk later, okay?" Mr. Stark looked concerned but tried to cover it with a smile and I nodded, laying back.

Tony's pov

When I walked out of the room, I met up with the other Avengers in the t.v. room.

"Alright, guys. I know you watched what was going on in there and I agree that we need to find whoever beat up the kid," I raised an eyebrow when everyone agreed. Natasha stepped forward.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Stark, see what you can get anything from the security cameras. The rest of us suit up," Capsicle ordered and we nodded in agreement. Then I went down to my lab.

"Jarvis, pull up the feed from the security cams from the alleyway where we found Peter," I instructed.

"Right away, sir," Jarvis pulled up the feed. I watched the different angles but I couldn't see what was going on during the.... incident.... and I frowned.

"Jarvis, rewind to a few minutes before the team went into the alleyway," I ordered and Jarvis complied. I watched as a kid entered the alleyway, then soon after Peter entered in, looking nervous and scared. A while after that, I saw me entering, then the rest of the team. "Jarvis, run identity scan on the kid."

"The kid is Flash Thompson. He attends the same school as Mr. Parker, sir," Jarvis informed me as I saw nobody ever enter or exited the alleyway.

"Check the satellite view during that time," Jarvis brought up the feed and I saw the Flash kid beat up Peter but got stopped by three other kids. The first two kids helped clean up Peter while the other went to the front of the alleyway for who knows what. Then the strange kids left with the Flash kid in tow.

"Pause feed. Interesting," I hummed.

"Sir?" Jarvis inquired.

"So those three kids helped Peter out, then took the bully. Why?" I scratched my beard, lost in thought. Then I heard the door open and turned to see Capsicle enter the lab.

"Stark, anything?" he asked.

"A bit. So, a kid called Flash Thompson came and beat up Spidey but got stopped by three kids," I responded.

"Any idea who those kids were?"

"No. Check for yourself, Capsicle," I waved my hand towards the paused feed. Capsicle looked at the strange kids and stilled, suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Those kids' clothes. I recognize them. Jarvis, get the team together in here," Capsicle ordered. Soon, everyone came in.

Steve's pov

As soon as everyone, except for Peter, entered into the lab, they noticed the tension in the room.

"What did you find?" Natasha asked.

"Ask Capsicle," Stark gestured towards me and everyone turned to me.

"You all remember my buddy from my past?" I asked.

"Yeah. What was his name, again?" Clint rubbed his chin.

"Bucky Barnes, genius," Natasha smacked him upside the head and Clint rubbed his head, glaring softly at her.

"Buck had a tendency of collecting kids right off the street and have them do stuff for him," I informed the team.

"What kind of stuff?" Thor asked.

"Spying, collecting other kids, keeping an eye on me, that kind of stuff. He had like an whole army of them," I replied.

"And how do those three kids fit into this?" Bruce asked, indicating the screen with the three kids.

"My guess is somehow Buck survived this long since I saw him last and now he has recruited kids to do the same," I replied, nodding at the kids.

"How do you know these kids are under his leadership?" Clint asked.

"Buck always had the kids wear a special cloak that the kids can discard in case of discovery and they were able to collect the cloaks at a safer, later time," I tapped at the cloaks the three kids were wearing.

"Wow," Clint was wide-eyed at the idea. Then I remember something.

"I need to talk with Peter. Don't listen or watch in," I ordered as I rushed out of the room. I went straight to Peter's room and knocked. I entered as I heard him called me in.

"What can I do for you, Cap?" Peter asked.

"Did the kids from the incident give you anything?" I asked, quietly.

"How did-? Yeah, this card," He handed me a card with the familiar symbol of black claw marks. I turned the card over and saw the writing: I'm waiting. You know where.

"Definitely him," I muttered.

"Who?" Peter asked, confused.

"An old friend. Thanks for your help, Peter. Get well soon," I ran out of the room. I went down to the garage and got out my motorcycle and went out.

"Capsicle, where are you going?" Stark's voice came over my comms.

"I'm going to be out for a while. Don't wait up for me," I maneuvered my bike around the other cars and turned off my comms. I followed the streets of New York City back to Brooklyn. Eventually, I got to my old neighborhood and parked my bike. I got off and found myself surrounded by kids of all ages.

"He's waiting," one of them spoke. I nodded and followed them to a hideout I knew well. I ducked into the room and continued to follow the kids to a back room. The kids stopped at a door and one nodded at the door. I opened the door to see guns pointed at me.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't shoot you where you stand," a man with a metal arm demanded. I slowly unhooked my shield from my back, placed it on the ground, and stood back with hands in the air.

"How else did I know where you would be?" I asked. The man nodded at the kids and put away his gun. The kids were more hesitant and a few kids kept their guns out.

"It's good to see you, punk," I finally recognized Bucky as the metal-arm man.

"Same to you, jerk," I grinned and we hugged each other.

"It's okay, guys. This guy will keep the secret, won't you, punk?" Buck jabbed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I never said a word about during the war, did I, jerk?" I jabbed back and Buck let a grin slip out on his face. The kids who still had their guns out put them away.

"So how's the kid Zulu Team helped?" Buck asked, walking to a table in the middle of the room.

"He's doing alright, thanks to that team of yours," I replied, following him. I saw on the table US maps and papers in different languages. "What's going on here?"

"HYDRA bases we believe to be in the US. I've sent out teams to different bases to take them out," Buck responded, rubbing his shoulder with the metal arm.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"HYDRA found me after I fell of that train during the war and made me into the Winter Soldier. I eventually broke out of it out on a mission when I saw some kids being beaten up. Then I started this organization up again," Buck looked over some papers that a kid gave him.

"Does this organization have a name yet?" I asked, studying the map.

"Yeah, it's called the Hunters," Buck looked up and noticed me studying the map. "Don't even, punk."

"Old habit," I apologized. "Anyway I can do to help?"

"Mostly just stay out of our way and keep the Avengers off of us. I'll send one of my teams if I need you," Buck replied. We hugged and I left on my motorcycle, turning my comms back on.

"CAP! You better turn your comms back on or else!" Natasha's voice snarled.

"Or what, Nat?" I challenged.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" Nat demanded.

"I'm fine and on my way back," I smiled, even though Nat can't see me.

"Hmph. Get back soon," Nat cut off her comm and I sighed. There is a possibility of me getting lecture in Russian as soon as I got back but it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas, y'all! Plus a special moment for Peter.

Steve's pov

Once I got back, Natasha started to yell at me in Russian. I patiently waited for her to finish her ranting before I spoke.

"You done now?" I asked, walking to put away my motorcycle.

"For now," she stalked right behind me.

"You know I can't understand Russian, right?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Nat waved a hand. "C'mon. Everyone is worried about you."

As soon as we got the lounge area, everyone started to talk at once.

"Where were you?"

"Where did you disappear off to?"

"Do you know how worried we were?"

"Alright, guys. I'll explain later where I disappeared but first what happened in my absence?" I held up a hand to slow the torrent of words but my question caught everyone off guard, then everyone started up again.

"Tony blew his lab up again."

"That was an accident!"

"I had a sandwich.

"I trained with Natasha."

"Has anyone checked on Peter?" I asked. Everyone stopped, stared at each other, then tried to shove each other so they could go check on Peter. I sighed but managed to squeeze past everyone to check on Peter first.

"Peter, you up?" I knocked on his door and looked in.

"Hey, Cap. Come on in. I need to ask you something," Peter slowly sat up, clearly looking in pain. I rushed to his side and help him sit up.

"Okay, shoot," I made sure he was settled before he could ask his question.

"The card you borrowed from me. How do you know the mark?" Peter looked curious.

"It's a symbol from my past. An old friend reached out to contact me, that's all," I replied.

"Oh, I wanted to ask before the others question it. Also, can I have the card back?" I handed Peter the card back right before the others shoved their way into the room.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" Stark asked.

"I'm alright," Peter discreetly hid the card somewhere. "What's going on?"

"So, we wanted to-" Stark was interrupted by Clint.

"Why didn't you tell us you were being abused?" he demanded.

"Dude," Nat smacked him and Peter looked scared.

"I didn't want you guys to worried about it, since you all were busy with Avenger stuff and it seemed like you never had much time to spend with me," Peter confessed. I gave him a hug.

"Peter, you could've just told us. We would've made time for you," I reassured him as he hugged back. Then, everyone joined in with the hugging.

"Oh, guys! I just realized, I have something for you, Peter," Stark rushed out of the room and came back with a brief case.

"What's in the case?" Bruce asked.

"It's for Peter," Stark replied, holding it out for Peter to take, which he did.

"No dip, Sherlock," Nat deadpanned. Peter opened the case and everyone crowded around to see a new Spider-Man suit.

"I know it's not Christmas or your birthday, but I made the suit for you when you were ready. Which you are," Stark added.

"Thanks, guys," Peter closed the case and hugged it close.

Peter's pov

I had tears in my eyes from these guys, still hugging the case that Mr. Stark brought me.

"Peter, do you want to play Mario Cart with me?" Clint asked.

"As soon as I'm cleared, I would love to," I looked to Mr. Stark, who looked to Dr. Banner, who brought out a wheelchair.

"Well, as long as you don't walk just yet, you're allowed to move ONLY around the tower, understood?" Dr. Banner sternly told me and I nodded. With the help of the rest of the team, I got into the wheelchair and Clint pushed me to the lounge area to play Mario Cart.

"We'll inform your aunt you'll be staying with us for a while," Mr. Stark pulled out his phone, already dialing it. Soon, Clint, Natasha, Cap, and I were playing with the rest of the team watching us play. I was in the lead when Jarvis informed me I had visitors.

"Pull up the feed in the lobby," Mr. Stark ordered. Jarvis paused the game and pulled up the feed of Aunt May anxiously waiting by the reception desk. Mr. Stark cleared her to come up and soon as she walked out of the elevator, Aunt May rushed over to me, dropping a bag she was carrying and checked me over.

"Are you alright, Peter?" she kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, May. Dr. Banner patched me up," I smiled at the motioned man, who slightly blushed at the praise and waved to comment off.

"Just doing what I can, ma'am," Dr. Banner smiled back at me and blushed slightly harder when Aunt May walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner. Now, Peter, I brought some of clothes over, since Mr. Stark informed me you were staying here for a while. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Aunt May hugged me and brought the bag over.

"Well, I can't exactly move anywhere else," I joked and Aunt May laughed at my lame joke, patting my cheek.

"Now get some rest. I'll come by often and check on you," Aunt May hugged me one last time and left.

"You have a cool aunt," Clint commented as the game resumed.

"Yeah, she's the best," I grinned as I crossed the finish line in first place. Clint stared at the screen in shock.

"I call rematch!" he demanded and we started a new race. I beamed in happiness as Clint, Natasha, Cap, and I continue to play together.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter's pov

After playing Mario Kart for a few hours, the Avengers and I had takeout dinner. We were laughing about something Clint said when Jarvis broke in.

"Captain Rogers, there is someone here to see you and Mr. Parker," he informed us. Cap thanked him and wheeled me over to the elevator.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Mr. Stark rushed after us.

"Sir, the visitor requested it just be Captain Rogers and Mr. Parker," Jarvis said. Mr. Stark grumbled but let Cap and I go down to greet our mysterious visitor. Once we got off the elevator, we saw the visitor and Cap face palmed.

"What are you doing here, jerk?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see the kid, punk," the visitor turned and I saw a flash of metal from the slightly open trench coat. The man had a hat on, with sunglasses on the brim.

"Peter, meet the man that sent the kids that rescued you from the bully, Bucky Barnes," Cap introduced the man.

"Nice to meet the kid rescued by Zulu Team," the man-Bucky-raised his right hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir" I shook his hand, then Cap and Bucky hugged.

"Why did you really come, Buck?" Cap asked.

"Alright, I wanted to check in and let both of you know that you two are officially part of the Hunters. Usually, I have others to do this but you two are the exceptions I'm willing to meet," Bucky replied.

"What is the Hunters?" I asked.

"The Hunters are a group of kids that I found to collect, protect, and work with me. It's a lengthy explanation that I shouldn't tell you until we get to a secure place. But know that you need the Hunters, use this to contact us and vise versa," Bucky handed us a normal-looking watch each.

"How are we going to contact you through these watches?" Cap asked.

"Just press this button and it will send a signal to a team, who will contact me. But you two have a direct line to me because reasons. If I need you, the Hunters' symbol of the claws will appear and the watch will make a noise only to your ears could hear it. Your symbols are what appear to my watch. The watches are a precaution," Bucky explained, showing us how to work the watches and his watch.

"Good to know," Cap examined his watch while I did the same to my watch. Then we put the watches on and thanked him.

"Now, I'll make contact about HYDRA bases when I'm sure the Hunters can't handle. See you two later," Bucky walked off and Cap wheeled me back to the elevator.

"He's seems nice," I commented as we rode back up to the lounge area.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Now don't say anything about him or the Hunters, got it?" Cap instructed and I nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short. I felt like this was important because our dear precious Spidey needs this.

Peter's pov

When Cap and I entered the lounge area, Mr. Stark started asking questions.

"Are you okay? Who was the visitor? Is everything alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Do I-"

"Stark, he's alright. Don't worry about it," Cap broke in.

"I worry about Peter," Mr. Stark muttered and I blinked the tears away at how Mr. Stark cared about me.

Tony's pov

I saw Peter blinking away tears and hugged him, which turned out to be an Avenger group hug.

"Peter, you're one of us. Don't EVER doubt it again. Next time someone tries to beat you, just contact us, and the guy will have to deal with six angry Avengers, got it, ребенок паук (baby spider)," Natasha told Peter who smiled.

"Well, plus a whole army of my suits," I put in.

"And the Hulk," Bruce added.

"Let's just say that the guy isn't going to beat you again," Capsicle concluded, which cause Peter to laugh.

"Now, who's ready for some dessert?" I rubbed my hands. "Peter, any suggestions?"

"Ice cream?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Any objections?" I asked.

"Add in pop tarts and I'm good," Thor piped up.

"Alright. Ice cream it is. Jarvis, send the request out of getting a couple cartons of every kind of ice cream there is," I ordered and everyone cheered.

"And toppings," Peter added.

"Right away, sirs," Jarvis said. While we waited, Peter, Natasha, Legolas, and Capsicle played some more Mario Kart. The game was paused when the ice cream and toppings got to the lounge area. Then we proceeded to have an ice cream party.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey y'all, please comment what you think. I do not own Marvel.

Bucky's pov

As I walked back to base, Alpha Team joined me, one kid at a time, until all ten of them were with me.

"How'd it go?" Alpha Leader asked.

"Good. Get every Leader in the conference room," I ordered and Alpha Leader nodded, taking out his radio to call in my orders. Once we get back to base, every Leader was there in person or video call. When I walked in the room, silence fell.

"Report in," I said.

"L.A. HYDRA base is destroyed. Plus we got some cool new toys," Hotel Leader reported from his screen. The other Leaders reported similar reports. I noticed Zulu Leader not paying attention.

"Zulu Leader, anything?" I asked and she jerk from her thoughts. All Leaders were males but she was the only female Leader. I felt like she was the perfect fit for the Leader position.

"No sign of HYDRA in my section but we did rescue a kid from being beaten up." There was gasps at this. "I sent a report on that, sir."

"Alright, Leaders, keep an eye out for anything HYDRA. Soon, we'll expand to other countries but for now we'll clear out America," I dismissed everyone. The video calls were ended and Leaders filed out but I snagged Zulu Leader before she could leave.

"I need your team to do something besides looking for HYDRA," I said.

"What can my team do for you boss?" she asked.

"The kid you rescued. Keep an eye on him. Even though the Avengers are watching over him, I think he might have some trouble at his school," I ordered.

"Understood, sir," Zulu Leader agreed. I let her gather her team and head out to the school. There was only three of them, poor kids. No wonder they were the runt team that every other team picks on them, then I turned back to the table.

"Steve, I hope you like all the risks I'm taking for you," I muttered.

Peter's pov

The next day, I was cleared to go back to school but with the condition I would call in if I need help or one of my injures were acting up. I head to my locker to store some stuff when Flash came up and slammed my locker closed.

"Back for more, Parker?" he asked, smirking.

"N-no, Flash. Please leave me alone," I tried to open my locker but Flash wouldn't move his hand.

"Now, why would I do that when I have something in mind for you?" he lean forward and showed me a knife. Suddenly, he was pulled away from me and I saw the same kids from yesterday.

"Leave him alone," the lead girl demanded in a Russian accent.

"Make me," Flash snarled and the girl kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Flash let out a whimper and fell to the ground, clutching the sore spot.

"Made you," the girl bluntly said and I quickly switched out some stuff, then closed my locker.

"What's going on here?" a teacher came walking up.

"I think he has problem. He just fell to ground," the girl lied smoothly. The teacher grunted in agreement and dragged Flash to the nurse's office.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. I'm Dina and this is Tikho and Nikita, my closest friends," Dina introduced her tiny group. The little girl who patched me up was Tikho and the boy was Nikita.

"I'm Peter. Why are you here?" I asked, shaking their hands.

"Boss wants to keep an eye on you. How are you feeling?" Dina replied.

"Better And how are you going to fit in? Don't you have to have class to be here?" I asked as the warning bell rings. Dina, Tikho, and Nikita followed me to first period.

"Let's just say we are Russian foreign exchange students and you were chosen to help us understand American schools," Dina replied. "We will be speaking in Russian. But I will have choppy English. The school staff already knows."

"Alright," I conceded as we walked in the classroom. Chatter stopped as students turned to see who followed me into the classroom. They were about to ask who they were but the teacher just walked in.

"Alright, class. We have three foreign exchange students from Russia, so be nice to them," he said. Dina, Tikho, and Nikita nodded at the class, who waved back. Then we straight to work and the day seemed to fly by. When the bell to end school rang, Ned had met the team and we were laughing about he had said. Flash came storming up to us when we were leaving the school grounds and knocked me onto the ground. Dina shoved Flash back as Ned helped me up.

"Go back to Russia, you amateurs. America doesn't need your type," Flash snapped.

"Oh? And America needs yours?" Dina snapped back and Flash took a step back, shocked. Then his face took a menacing look of hatred.

"You Russians think you're so much better than Americans, isn't it?" Flash growled. Tikho clenched a fist but Dina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's it. I had enough," Dina shoved Flash away again, grabbed my hand, and took off running with Tikho, Nikita, and Ned following her. We ran for a few blocks, dropping Ned at his house, then continue running until we reached the Avengers Tower. We stopped, breathing hard, and broke into laughter, trying to catch our breaths.

"That was so cool. When can you hang out with me?" I asked, excitedly.

"I don't know," Dina grinned. "We'll have to hang out soon. See you tomorrow, Peter."

"Bye, guys," I waved goodbye to them and walked inside. Suddenly, a sharp pain burst in my side caused me to fall to the ground, grunting in pain. Someone screamed and there was bullets everywhere. Mr. Stark and Cap came bursting through the elevators and stopped when they saw me. Cap threw his shield to cover me and Mr. Stark called one of his suits to him. The bullets stopped when Mr. Stark came at the culprits who were firing. Then I blacked out from all the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, y'all. You probably hate me right now for the last chapter. I don't blame you, I'm sorry, and I kinda hate myself for writing that last little bit about Spidey getting shot. But he WILL survive and I kinda excited to write this chapter. So..... yeah. Enjoy!

Natasha's pov

"Who shot my precious little ребенок паук (baby spider)?" I snarled, stalking up to Stark, who held up a guy in a mask.

"Ask this guy. Do what you want with him," Stark shoved the guy towards me and I gripped the guy's arm.

"You and I are going to have a little talk, mister," I dragged the guy behind me to my favorite interrogation room. We met Clint on the way there and he fell in step with us, grabbing the guy's other arm.

"This one of the guys that...?" he asked and I nodded.

"Where is ребенок паук (baby spider)?" I asked.

"Bruce's patching him up in the infirmary. He hasn't woken up yet," Clint replied. We walked into my favorite interrogation room and Clint understood immediately. He strapped the guy down while I got my tools out.

"You want to know about my favorite part of interrogation where I can do anything I want?" I asked the guy, who shook his head, vigorously.

"I'm not telling you anything," the guy spat.

"Uh-oh. You made a mistake. A BIG one," Clint said as a maniac grin began to grow on my face. The guy looked a little troubled at my grin.

No one's pov

People stopped working for a moment when they heard screams coming from an interrogation room, then got back to work, knowing that it was a bad idea to interrupt Black Widow's work. The screams stopped for a few minutes, then started up again, louder. Eventually, the screams finally stopped.

Tony's pov

I was coming out of my lab, wiping my hands and tossing the rag back into the lab, when Natasha came walking up to me with Clint at her side.

"Get anything good?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. He sang like a little birdy," Clint replied and Natasha had an evil grin on.

"We know where the group is stationed at," Natasha informed me.

"Great. Let's go in, guns blazing," I rubbed my hands at the idea.

"Hold up, Stark. We can't exactly go in, guns blazing. We need a plan," Capsicle said, walking up to us.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Nat, what exactly did you get out of the guy?" Capsicle asked.

"Oh, plenty of stuff. What do you want to know?"

"Bases, guards, locations, that stuff."

"We need the rest of the team," Clint broke in and we summoned the rest of the team to the conference room. Once everyone got to the room, we spent hours, discussing on what we were going to do. Then, Nick Fury walked in the door.

"Can anyone tell me why you six have been locked up in this room?" he demanded.

"Discussing plans. Go away," I snapped.

"Plans for what?" Eye patch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something that does not concern you, sir," Natasha replied, rubbing her temples.

"Care to elaborate?" Eye patch asked.

"No," Bruce replied, bluntly. There was a ding at a computer and I went over to it.

"Guys, I got a location. We fly out in five," I ordered and the team cleaned up all the research tools. Then, everyone went out to suit up and get a quinjet.

Steve's pov

Within five minutes, we were flying out to hopefully the main base of these idiots who shot the most important member of our team: Peter. When we touched down near the base, all of us, except for Bruce, hopped out and got into our positions. Clint went up the main gate and knocked loudly. A peek slot opened and a guy looked at Clint.

"What do you want?" the guy growled.

"Is the place where the leader of the guys that attacked the Avengers Tower yesterday resides?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, so?" the guy gruffly said.

"Great," Clint turned around and waved the signal.

"Bruce, go green," I ordered. There was a roar and a big, very angry, green Hulk came down and smashed the door opened. The team and I ran into the base, weapons blazing. Alarms began to blare and guys came at us, guns firing at us. I held my shield in front of me as I charged in first, followed by Stark with his army of suits, already blasting at the place. We fought until we all got to the control room where we found the leader trying to escape when we came through the different doors.

"Give up," Stark demanded.

"Never," the man snarled, pointing a gun at Stark. I threw my shield at the guy, hitting the gun out of his hand, and then proceeded to knock him out.

"Alright. Let's head back," I said and we flew back to Avengers Tower, with our prisoner in tow.

One week later~

Peter's pov

I woke up to people quietly talking and moving around. I could hear the muted conversations as they were said.

"Do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know."

"He had a panic attack earlier so we should be careful."

"Agreed."

"What's going on?" I yawned as the muted conversations were halted and I was hugged from everywhere.

"Peter!"

"How do you feel?"

"We got you, ребенок паук (baby spider)."

"I'm sorry, Pete."

"Guys....hurting," I gasped out and everyone stopped hugging me.

"Sorry. You alright?" Mr. Stark asked, crying. I realized every Avenger was also crying.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" I looked at everyone, who looked somewhere else to look at. Only Natasha was willing to look me in the eye.

"A week, ребенок паук (baby spider)," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, how many of you thought Peter wasn't going to make it? *raises hand, shoves hand down* Yeah, sorry about that. I know that he is the ultimate perfect angel if we are all in accord on that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Peter's pov

"What?" I asked in a weak voice.

"You have been in a coma for a week from when you got shot, ребенок паук (baby spider)," Natasha replied, slowly. I looked down at my hand with tears in my eyes. I feel arms go around me and I looked to see all the Avengers trying to give me a hug at the same time.

"Don't cry, buddy. You're one of us and we'll never going to let you go die," Mr. Stark muttered in my ear and I started to cry a little anyways from all the hugs and I finally cave. The words came spilling out of my mouth.

"I'm being bullied, physically and verbally, by a kid at school. Flash Thompson. I don't want to tell everyone I'm Spider-Man so I took the beatings and I didn't wanna to tell you 'cause I feel like I'm not part of the team. I feel like you guys are always ignoring me on purpose," I was crying a little harder now. When I finished, sniffing, I looked to see the whole team in tears.

"ребенок паук (baby spider), do NOT assume that you're not part of the team because you ARE. We love you too much," Natasha hugged me and I realized that my side was beginning to throb with pain.

"Ow," I muttered and Bruce was instantly at my side.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"My side," I replied, cringing at the pain, immediately regretting it as more pain came in waves all over my body. "On second thought, all over."

Bruce tapped one I.V. bag and slowly the pain began to recede away. When I tried to get up, everyone gently shoved me down back onto the bed.

"Nope. You're not doing that," Clint grinned.

"But...but I have school," I protested.

"Actually, I called in and told them that I have you doing something important for me which is going to take a while," Mr. Stark piped in and I started crying again. Something soft, cold, and melty was gently placed within my mouth. I closed it in surprise and I tasted my favorite ice cream. I slowly stopped crying and opened my mouth to say something but another bite of ice cream was placed inside my mouth.

"Hold still, ребенок паук (baby spider)," Natasha ordered and I held still. Then I opened my mouth and Natasha fed me another bite of ice cream.

"Natasha," Bruce scolded her.

"What? He's calm, isn't he?" she raised an eyebrow and Bruce grumbled. Then Natasha proceeded to feed me ice cream until the carton was gone. Clint went out and got another carton. Natasha wanted to feed me that but Clint protested it was his turn and I couldn't help but laugh at that. Soon we were all laughing but my side flared up with pain. I grunted and Bruce was at my side instantly, checking my vitals. Then I was fine and that's when the windows blew inward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Now the Avengers are going to take care of Spidey. SEE, he survived........ Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all. Comment what you think. Plus stiles(now Peter Parker on Quotev) and I have decided to work together.

A/N: Hey, y'all. Comment what you think. Plus stiles and I have decided to work together.

Peter's pov

As the windows blew inward, everyone got into a fighting stance, except for me. Then, masked guys came crashing into the room and the team started to fight them as someone came over by me. I scrambled out of bed, taking IV bags as well. The guy followed me and held me down so he could place a rag over my nose and mouth. I tried to hold my breath but ended up breathing in a sweet scent and passed out.

Steve's pov

I just entered the Avengers tower when I heard a huge glass shattering sound coming from where everybody was. I ran up to the room as fast as I could, when I saw everyone my heart was broken. Tony, Clint and Natasha were all scratched and bloody and Bruce ducked behind the medical bed. Then I realized I didn't see everybody.

"Wheres Peter?" I ask as everybody started coming to their senses.

"Where Peter?!" I yell and everyone started to look around while panicking.

"NOOOO!!!!" Tony wailed. "NOT MY SON! NOT MY PRECIOUS SPIDEY!"

"What?" Clint, Natasha, and I stared at him. Tony realized what he said and rubbed his neck.

"I...uh...nothing," Tony shrugged.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well, some masked dudes came crashing in and we began fighting. But when they were gone, we were all on the ground," Clint replied. Then I was struck by an idea.

"Wait. That base we attacked. Do you think Peter could be there?" I asked and Tony rushed out of the room, calling for JARVIS to prep one of his suits.

"So..." Clint started as he and Natasha looked at me.

"Suit up. We have a base to raid," I ordered.

Time Skip to the Base; Still Steve's pov

"Alright, team. Look alive now," I ordered. Confirmations came over the comms as we moved into our positions. Once I got word that everyone was in position, I gave to go signal. Tony went in first with guns blazing with Hulk on his tail. Natasha and Clint went in second with motorcycles, running over guys. Thor literally thundered right in with me coming in on a motorcycle, shield already left my hand and hitting a bunch of guys. Masked men kept rushing at us until we got to the command center and made the leader command the others to stand down.

"Where is he?" Tony demanded.

"He who?" the leader asked with an innocent face.

"You little-" Tony went to punch him but Hulk started smashing all the equipment, which caused the leader to panic.

"Wait! If you're looking for the boy that we took, he isn't here," the leader cried out.

"And why should we believe you?" Natasha asked, casually flipping a knife.

"You can look anywhere but we never took him here," the leader replied, eyeing the flipping knife.

"Where?" I asked.

"And why should I tell you?" the leader smirked, then yelped as Natasha stabbed her knife into his thigh.

"You were saying," Natasha smirked.

"In a disclosed place underneath Tokyo," the leader replied, whimpering. The surrounding men glared at how weak their leader was being.

"Alright, then," I nodded, lost in thought.

"What are you going to do to us?" the leader asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Black Widow, Hawkeye, do what you want with the men. And Hulk, smash," I ordered and the said people did what they wanted.

"Cap? What now?" Tony asked.

"Now? Now we begin our hunt for Peter," I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter's pov

The moment I came to I wish I didn't. Okay, don't open your eyes I tell myself where are you? After I open my eyes I look around and see that it's dark, okay that's not a much of a start Peter. Ugh... my head hurts a lot. What happened?

I thought about what happened then it all came back to me: the windows blew in and everybody got into a fighting stance. Then a man came and stood over me, I fell back also taking the iv bags back with me then he held a cloth over my mouth and couldn't help but breath in the sweet scent. And now here I am stuck in this dark place with... oh crap, my side I look down and see my dressed bullet wound bleeding and the problem is, I don't know how long its been bleeding for. Then the door opened and light spilled in.

Tony pov

I set my cup down, crying softly. All I could think about was how I let Peter down. 

"Hey Tony," Steve came into the living room, seeing the tears spill down my face. "The jet to Tokyo is almost ready then we will go kick the kidnappers butts." 

"It's all my fault," I said, picking my cup back up. "If I didn't give him the suit-"

"If you didn't give him the suit, he wouldn't be the hero he is today, Tony. Now come on and suit up. We leave in ten," Steve smacked my shoulder, causing me to almost to spill my drink. I turned to glare at Steve but went back to my drink.

"What's the point, Steve?" I asked, sullenly. Steve just looked at me and sighed. 

"The point is, we need our Peter back" Steve said after a moment and then left to suit up.

Steve's pov

After seeing Tony break down like that I honestly was a little shaken up. I've never seen tony just give up and cry before. After suiting up I meet Banner, Clint, Natasha, and, to my surprise, a determined looking Tony.

"Let's go get Peter back," Tony said.

"You mean your precious Spidey son?" Natasha joked and Tony glared at her but gave a weak chuckle at her comment, which caused the rest of the team to smile, despite the dire situation.

"Alright, team. Let's head out," I ordered. We hopped on a quinjet and flew off, all of us secretly hoping that Peter is still alive and kicking in Tokyo. We settled in since the flight was going to be a long one.

Peter's pov

As the light spilled in the dark room, I had to turn my head away from the brightness. I sensed someone come into the room, dragging a chair in, and sat down across from me.

"Now, Mr. Parker. Why don't you tell me your relationship with Tony Stark?" the person asked.


	11. Author's Note

Hey, y'all. I know this isn't an update but I wanna tell you that I won't be able to update for a couple months soon. I'm so sorry.


End file.
